1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to an interlock device for a junction block and a connector e.g. a fushible link connector, the inner components of which are subjected to frequent inspection or replacement, for use in automobile electric system circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Conventionally, it has been necessary, when the junction block is to be connected to a source battery, or heavy current connectors are to be interconnected, to effect secure threadable fastening of the connector terminals and their mating terminals together for attainment of reliable electric contact between them.
The junction block usually includes a block body, a top cover and a bottom cover. The block body has a mounting framework formed interiorly for housing in it a fusible link connector composed of an insulating housing and fusible links, which will be hereinafter referred to as a "FL connnector" for brevity.
For interlocking the two of the FL connector and the junction block, the insulating housing is provided with a lateral insertion guide having a lock pawl on it while the mounting framework of the junction block is provided with a cooperating lock pawl, so that the two members are tightly interlocked with the complementally shaped lock pawls being engaged with each other. This interlock can be released by manual operation of a release lever of resilient material.
With such a conventional interlock mechanism as constructed above, however, the problem is that in case the fusible links are necessarily replaced due to blowout of the fusible elements, the release lever has to be urged outwardly or away from the lock pawl on the insertion guide of the insulating housing, thereby releasing the two lock pawls from interengagement and subsequently pulling the FL connector downwardly relative to the mounting framework of the junction block. This procedure in practice entails the necessity of removing the whole of the junction block since the junction block is usuallly mounted in the engine room with its bottom cover fixedly secured on the car chassis or bracket. This naturally results in a significantly time-consuming work of maintenance.
The invention therefore has been devised to eliminate the above described problems in the prior art interlock device by providing an interlock device which makes it possible to displace the connector in both directions, upwardly and downwardly, relative to the junction block, hence assuring facilitation of the maintenance work involved.